I Own You, Percy Weasley
by And I was Like OMG
Summary: Everything was supposed to be great for Percy. He's had finally got his dream job & had his own place, what more could he ask? Then, a certain Draco Malfoy appears w/ a request that Percy cant refuse. What lays ahead for our feisty pair Draco & Weasley?
1. Look Who's Back

**I Own You:**

**A/N: **

**This Fanfic is dedicated to my friend Gesille because she's going to Korea over the summer and I won't see her T~T so instead she will see my handy work in this fanfic ;) Seemly enough she enjoys this couple for reason I don't quite understand. But since I am a long time follower of Draco Malfoy I will to the best of my ability write a Percy/ Draco story! x) * victory pose ***

**Now back to the story:**

**It has been 4 years after the War. Unlike the actual Harry Potter, a few people that died in that war or because of that War did not die in this FanFic. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape are those few. **

**If you don't like the story though for some odd crazy reason all I can say is don't read it. I'd prefer no negative comment nice ones only. I'm the author here!So don't mess with me ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Harry Potter story though I like my rights of branching off the story and writing my own fanfic thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Look Who's Back<strong>

It has been 4 years since the War everything has gone back to they way it was before Voldemort returned to power and the Ministry was completely corrupted.

Everyone's life is seemingly normal all except for a certain Percy Weasley's. Though Percy has gotten the one thing in his life that he wanted desperately. A respectable job in the Ministry as an official to redeem his family's honor.

Something to him is just off.

He has devoted his entire 4 years after the war to his job and giving a good name to the Ministry once again.

Everything was as it should til this day occurred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near the Exit of the Ministry Office<strong>_

"Percy Weasley, you are needed at the Minister of Magic's office!" the intercom above shouted.

_Shit! Every fucking time I try to leave the damn office for a breather something wrong happen. Why do they always call me though? There are tons of people here to call on, probably better help then I'll be but nooooo... they have to call my name. _

"Percy Ignatius Weasley! You are needed at the Minister's office effective IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'm going!" he called back.

Percy climbed the stairs to Minister's office. By the time he had got there the Kingsley Shacklebolt had already come storming out his office.

"Where have you been? Haven't you hear the intercom calling you? Are you deaf, Mr. Weasley?" glaring at the poor boy with an ice cold glare.

"Nnn-nno Mr. Shackebolt, I ju-just was so far away it t-ttt-took me a while to get here, sir. I

ahh-ah-apologize." he studdered, beyond frightened.

"It's fine Mr. Weasley. Just follow me back to my office if you'd please." turning around to face the door again.

It was almost as though he hesitated to open the door and he went for the knob.

_Wonder what was so important that the old man had to come chasing after me. _

Entering the room. Percy saw why Kingsley was so wary about.

Sitting next in the far corner of the office was none other then, Draco Malfoy.

Fresh out of Azkaban.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Well that wraps up the first chapters? It was only 500 words :( Love it? Or Hate it? Any suggestions on how you want to go to? Hmmm... I'll start posting spoiler around the 3rd or 4th chapters, promise :) Plus hopefully longer chapters.**


	2. Merlin' Why Me?

**A/N: Yeahhhh! We are at Chapter 2 everyone! It's so weird writing such a story. Though so far so good. I've actually gone over this chapter and change about 5 important things. Also I've given a bit of a twist in the storyline but you know what, I think I like it just fine. Hopefully you will too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Harry Potter story though I like my rights of branching off the story and writing my own fanfic thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 ~ Merlin' Why Me?<br>**

As we walked into the office I had a sneaking suspicion that something bad was about to happen. Never had I guess that what I saw in front of me would be the case.

"Malfoy, here he his. Now I ask you why you had to demand Mr. Weasley be involved in all of this?" Shacklebolt glared at Draco quizzically.

"Oh of course Minister. I will explain everything in due time, but may I ask to speak to you for a few moments, if you please?"

"I don't see why not, Draco. Percy if you'd please go stand outside the office and wait for me and Mr. Malfoy to finish some business in here."

Percy wasted not time rushing out of the office as fast as he could but trying not to look too frighten or crazy.

As soon as he was out he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" he whisper out loud. As he walked to the bench Percy started to worry.

_' Why does Draco Malfoy of all people want to talk to me! We've talked to each other what twice?_ _'_

Then he remembered. That one faithful day he'd been trying to forget for the pass years since he last saw Malfoy. What probably got him into this mess, where it all began. A few days after the Second War.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Percy and the rest of the family was out in Diagon Alley. They were looking around for supplies they would probably be needing for the soon to be school year his younger sibling and two friends had missed would come. Where as Percy was there to buy some supplies he had lost in the Second War.

Harry and Ron had ran off a short time before to Ollivanders to buy new wands since both of theirs had been broken during the War.

Ginny right after had scampered off to Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy a new owl for Harry since he had lost Hedwig in the beginning of the war, probably as a late birthday gift since they had not been able to celebrate his before all hell broke lose.

Hermione had gone off by herself just before the boys to Flourish & Blotts to buy more textbooks for the 7th year and some new reading material since she had read all the book she had already.

Percy was left alone with his parents and there constant bickering. Finally it was too much for him and he told his parents that he was going to go home and relax.

Instead he found himself apparating to The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>As he walked in he asked one of the waitresses to bring him the Leaky House Soup.<p>

He sat down in the nearest booth and pulled out that day's Daily Prophet.

A few moments later the same waitress returned with his order. He ate his soup in peace until an unlike person appeared in front of him.

"Mind if I sit here?" as Percy looked up, he did he cursed himself for doing so.

_' Draco Malfoy, great. Here I was trying to catch a break and this git comes in. Merlin Why Me? '_

"Hello, Draco. I'd prefer you sit else where but of course you're not going to listen to me are you?" he grumbled for a few seconds.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

At that second he had made his mistake. Draco Malfoy and his cocky attitude were almost legendary. An adder if you would. He had a snarky remark for everything and anything and here he was being sarcastic with him.

"Shut you gob, Weasley. We need to talk, follow me." Draco stood and stared down at Percy daring him to talk back.

_' Damn wrong place, wrong time.'_

They walked out back of Leaky and into Knockturn Alley.

"Percy I need you to come with me, no questions, just come." At first Percy thought he was joking and laughed a little then he looked back at Draco to see he was perfectly serious.

"Are you daft, Malfoy? Why would I follow you? There no way I'm going with you." he sneered, turning around to walk away leaving Draco behind.

"Your problem then, Percy." he whispered.

"All I have to say is," before Percy could turn around to see his expression for leaving, Draco finished his sentence.

"_Confundo!" _

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terms: <strong>  
><em>

**Confundo (Confundus Charm): **Causes the victim to become confused, befuddled, overly forgetful and prone to follow simple orders without thinking about them.

**Daft: **crazy, odd, mad. Directed to be implicated as amusing. Like example, "Don't be silly!"  
>from "Don't be draft."<p>

**Gob:** Mouth

**Adder:** viper, a breed of venomous snake

**A/N: I know I was a little late with this chapter but I forgot to post it :( Plus a few changes. If I missed something review it. Definitely more words this time don't you think? Though not by much I guess. Though its better then your average 500, right? Wait til' next week for the next chapter ;)**

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Your Mine

****A/N: Okay Chapter 3 :D I'm actually enjoying this slower pace writing. I get more ideas down then without. Ahhhhhh~ and it's relaxing.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Harry Potter story though I like my rights of branching off the story and writing my own fanfic thank you. **

**Chapter 3 ~ Your Mine**

They walked out back of Leaky and into Knockturn Alley.

"Percy I need you to come with me, no questions, just come." At first Percy thought he was joking and laughed a little then he looked back at Draco to see he was perfectly serious.

"Are you daft, Malfoy? Why would I follow you? There no way I'm going with you." he sneered, turning around to walk away leaving Draco behind.

"Your problem then, Percy." he whispered.

"All I have to say is," before Percy could turn around to see his expression for leaving, Draco finished his sentence.

"_Confundo!"_

* * *

><p>Percy awoke inside a dark room on a soft king sized bed. There was no one around and as Percy looked over her should to see that outside it was night.<p>

How long have I been out?

Trying to recall how he had got there...

It was a hazy but Percy remembered one particular conversation he had with Draco.

"Percy come along, we need to go." Pulling Percy to end of the ally.

"Okay," walking along side Draco without question.

"I need you to take my hand and be absolutely quiet, understand?"

"Yes" nodded Percy sluggishly.

"Good boy" giving him a quick kiss one the cheek.

Percy didn't even flinch from him accepting the kiss as normal.

Out of pure shock Percy shot out of the bed

"The fuck! Bloody hell. What the hell happened?"

And as if on cue Draco stepped out of the shadows of the room towards Percy. Percy so frightened jumped up in shock.

"It's simple Weasley I brought you here." gesturing around the room.

"Where exactly is here, Malfoy?" he sneered at him.

"Simple. Malfoy Manor. Now that my parents are gone I'm the only one who lived here... well besides the house elves." he shrugged.

"Maa-ma-mal-fffoy Manor? Why the hell would you take me here of all places?" Percy shrieked with rages as he tackled Draco onto the bed.

Percy looked down at Draco excepted to see a shocked or somewhat frightened expression pasted on his face but no it was the exact opposite. Draco almost looked giddy that he had been tackled by Percy. As Percy went to get up, arms shot around him and Draco pulled Percy flushed against him.

"No need to get up now, Percy. I find I quite enjoy this position just fine."

And then there it was on Percy's stomach he felt something almost grow against him and with a quick realization he tried to squirm away, only to make the situation work. There he was pressed against one Draco Malfoy fully aroused and completely hard... for him.

As he turned his head to get a look at Draco.

There he was with a huge Cheshire grin on and obvious lust in his eyes and in one swift motion Percy Weasley were crushed onto Draco's.

Draco started to lick Percy's bottom lips almost taunting him. Percy gasped for air and that was his great mistake. At this Draco took full advantage and shot his tongue into his mouth probing the interior of it. Ravishing Percy's lips senseless. Percy all but moaned into Draco's mouth causing Draco to growl in the chest. Draco soon after left Percy lips to begin sucking on his throat.

What the hell am I do getting turned on by a guy!

Percy fiercely pushed with both of his hands against Draco's chest and ran out the bedroom door.

"Damn, forgot to lock the door." Draco scowled looked up to ceiling remembering the past 10 minutes.

"And the chase begins." he thought with a smiles licking his lips in the excitement.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh snaps! Here we go. This is where it all goes Rated M for Mature ;D Finally it's living up to its rating. And this isn't even the half of it x) Gesille you'd better be happy about this! I'd rather have this story K+ or maybe T. Wait shit I have to change the rating of this to MA don't I? Ugh! Damn it I have a good idea for this story but it involves Gang-gan (korean) or Reipu (japanese)... I have issues. XP

**_Okie Dokie wells I'm done for now ^^ Bye bye * waves * _**


	4. Damn

**A/N: Took me forever but here's a short Chapter 4 ;) I think I'm going a bit too slow but not a lot of people are reading this story to slow and steady wins the race.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Harry Potter story though I like my rights of branching off the story and writing my own fanfic thank you.**

**Chapter 3 ~ Damn**

* * *

><p><em>I need the bloody hell out of here!<em>

Percy ran down the dark hallway and turned the right corner only to be welcomed by a wall.

Confused Percy slowly got up and dusted himself off. Looking around he abruptly turned around and took off down the left hallway.

And around the corner of the near by hallway Percy heard a door slam.

"Shit, if life couldn't get any worse" Percy sighed. Quickly he ran down the stairwell in front of him.

The next floor branched off at the foot of the stairs in 3 different directions. Without a second thought Percy went down the far left one and in it was a wide, grand hallway. There at the end of the hall was a single door and nothing more. This hallway had no pictures on its walls covered by a black onyx coat of paint and 2 rows of lightened candle lanterns.

As soon as Percy opened the door he regretted going down the hallway altogether for he ended up again in the arms of none other then Draco Malfoy.

Slowly, almost savoring the feeling of intertwining his arms around Percy, Draco draped his arms around Percy.

"Oh, Darling. You make this game too easy." Draco murmured into Percy's hair.

Trying desperately to wriggle his way out of Draco death grip, Percy struggled his hardest to push him away.

"Bloody hell Percy if you keep that up I just might jump you here in my parent's room" Draco growled into Percy ear.

That is so hot... wait what! Oh gross I think the prat is turning me gay.

"Your so twee, Perce baby. I could tear you up on the spot but how about we take this to a more private and comfortable room instead, hmmm?"

"Draco let me to pleassseeee" he started to whimper.

"Sorry baby no can do. Just relax and get ready for the ride of your life."

And with that Draco picked up Percy and off they went back Draco's room.

_Damn_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Che~This is a stupid sad chapter but I'm tired of flashback now we go bak to the present! No we do not get a "sex" scene in this one! I'm not ready for that yet. Give a few chapters and I'll get bak to ya.**


End file.
